Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications providing video streaming capabilities on the basis of heterogeneous wireless networks, there is a growing need of a test system and a corresponding test method especially for verifying correct functioning of said applications with special respect to video streaming performance tests during handover and offloading scenarios, thereby allowing for testing in an efficient and cost-effective manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,723,302 B2 discloses a measuring system for measuring video processing quality of a device under test. The measuring system includes a measuring device comprising transmission means set up for transmitting a video to the device under test. The device under test is set up for receiving the video and displaying it using a display included by the device under test. The video includes at least a first barcode to be displayed for a first duration. The measuring system includes a barcode reader set up for reading the first barcode from the display of the device under test. The measuring system is set up for determining the video processing quality of the device under test based upon measuring results of the barcode reader. As it can be seen, said measuring system does not allow for video streaming performance tests during handover and offloading scenarios.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a test system and a corresponding test method, especially for video streaming performance tests during handover and offloading scenarios, each of which ensures both a high efficiency and reduced costs.